Fairytale
by Eccentric11
Summary: Trust me, this is not a fairytale.
1. Guess what?

**Prompt for Saturday 22nd January:**

**"Once upon a time..."**

**

* * *

**

"So guess what?" I suddenly asked my best friend in the whole wide world, though I've been thinking about it for a while now.

"What?" Padma, as expected, asked back.

"After a few months of loneliness and an empty heart, I am finally setting my eye on someone." I answered.

"Really, Parvati?" Padma's eyes widen. "Tell me all about it. Does this involve one of those 'Once upon a time...' stories?"

"Well it's really a classic story of how a girl falls for a boy… So yes, a 'once upon a time' story I guess." I should've never got my hopes up just because of the start of something. I should've known that to be sure of anything, you've got to witness the end of it first.

"Wait a minute, first of all firsts, who's the guy?" Of course this was coming, but I suddenly felt like I wasn't ready just yet.

"I'm not sure how to tell you this." I hesitated. Padma gasped,

"It's not Malfoy, is it?"

"No! No, definitely not." I assured her.

"Then who is it?" Padma was starting to corner me, and I regretted bringing up the topic in the first place.

"Someone." I smiled.

"Oh come on, you're going to leave me hanging like this?" Padma whined.

"As a matter of fact, yes." I said a bit too harshly.

"Excuse me?" Padma's face became stern.

"Fine." I gave in. "It's Cedric. Happy now?" The tone I was using didn't match the smile I was trying to hide at all.

"Diggory? What made you like him?" I was expecting Padma to say something along the lines of 'yes, I'm very happy'.

"When he fought the dragon for the first Triwizard Tournament challenge, I couldn't help but put a permanent grin on my face throughout the round. The reason was between wanting him to see me in my best and something I cannot help but do." I was almost carried away by all the flash memories.

"Oh." Padma fell silent and took a sip from the glass she was holding.

"So, you, still Finnigan?" I caused Padma to spit out all the water from inside her mouth on the carpet.

"Mmm… yeah." Padma didn't use her normal excited way of talking.

"What's-"

"I used to like Diggory." Padma quickly said.

"Used to? Not anymore?" I was concerned.

"Erm, no." Padma stood up. "I'm going to get the laundry, okay?"

Was it because we're twins, so that we have the same taste? Is it good? Bad? Does Padma still like him? Should I say anything? Should I kill my feelings for Cedric? Or should I fight for my feelings?

"Have you forgotten him completely?" I was expecting an honest answer.

"Yes." But I knew my sister too well to believe every single thing she said.

"I don't want to hurt you. I really don't." I tried to persuade her, not sure why. For all I know, she might actually be over him, but her tone, her eyes, and her hesitation made it pretty clear she's not telling the entire truth.

"I really don't like him anymore. Trust me?"

"Just tell me." I said. "Just tell me if you change your mind." I quickly rephrased my words.

"I won't." Padma forced a smile.

* * *

**thanks for reading! :D**

**EDIT: sorry for the mistake on "I ****caused Padma to spit out all the water from inside his mouth on the carpet."-I fixed it since it should be a 'her'. thank you FantasyGirl for pointing that out!**


	2. To be Honest

**Prompt for Wednesday 26th January:**

**Fairytale**

**-overdue**

**

* * *

**

To be honest? Yes, I still do like him. He was the only one who made me feel special, actually cared for me, and respected me. He wasn't like the other boys-he would stop whatever he was doing and talk with me anytime I was feeling down or just needed someone to talk to. Parvati had no idea about me even ever talking to Cedric.

I would love to see my own sister have her happily ever after, but shouldn't I get a fair chance at it too? She had the attention of all the other boys, while my only shot at happiness… is Cedric.

Cedric, a Hufflepuff with the biggest heart. I wonder whether he's really nice to everyone, or am I a special case?

Either way, he's an amazing guy.

It's these times that concerns me the most-when you have to choose, and your choice really matters. A part of me wanted to confess to Parvati about everything and let her know. I'll see if she'll back away then. Though she seemed to stop talking about Cedric since I told her I liked him, though it was just earlier today.

If she really is trying to get over Cedric so I can get my chance, should I take a shot? It would seem rude, and not right especially after she sacrificed her feelings for me. But if I don't take shot, her sacrifice will be for nothing!

No, it wouldn't be for nothing. It would make us both happy. Not satisfied, but happy and at peace.

If Parvati won't give up on Cedric even though she knew I had a crush on him, should I compete with her? It's not fair though, I never told her I still like him. But then I would have to see someone I cared about be taken away by another person I cared about. I'm pretty sure I don't want to have to go through that.

Why should fate bring us here? Sure, fate brought me here carrying a history with Seamus Finnigan, but it's not helping me at all. It only made me lie more to my sister, and to myself.

If only we all are not able to feel pain, jealousy, and mostly pain, I would have millions of things I can say. Sadly, we all are born with feelings. Feelings that can feel so much joy it causes uncontrollable smiling, but also feelings that can feel so much pain it causes the body to go numb. I couldn't just say I like this guy who my sister just confessed her feelings about. It's not how it works.

"Tell me, should I send this or should I not?" Parvati was holding up a piece of parchment right in front of my eyes.

"What is it?"

"Something very… Influential? Crucial?" Parvati waved the piece of parchment.

"Give me that." I was curious. "Wait, I am allowed to read this, right?" I said, just to make sure.

"Of course not!" Parvati sat down on a chair.

"Wait what?"

"Yes you are allowed, or else I wouldn't let the parchment be that close to you." Parvati chuckled.

"This letter is for Cedric?" I just read the first few words.

"Read on, Padma." Parvati sighed.

I read on and realized it was a love letter, and something I would never be able to beat too.

"But…" I tried to summon the truth. "It's lovely." I choked on my own words while trying to hide the fact I was about to break down into tears.

"Lovely, Padma?" Parvati walked towards me.

"Well what do you expect me to say?"

"The last time you said something was lovely it was when mum first made us dinner by herself, and it really wasn't that lovely at all." Parvati said. "But it's not that, Padma." She added. "I just… know."

"Whatever you're talking about, it's not true. Whatever it is." I didn't know what I was saying.

"Don't play stupid. Please tell me I'm not getting wrong conclusions." Parvati pleaded. "You still like him?"

"Uhm.. Well… Erm… y-yeah?" I stammered.

There was a moment of silence.

"What are we going to do about it?" Parvati said, almost in a whisper.

"How about this, we forget the facts that _he_ was very, very attractive, kind-hearted, and smart, and let it go?" I suggested, and it was as if a hammer hit my chest.

"L-Let it go?"

"Can we do it?" I wanted to make sure. Parvati took the piece of parchment, put it back down, but then gave it to me. I looked at her, and she smiled half-heartedly. So I ripped the parchment into pieces. "This way, none of us will get hurt." But even then, we were hurt already- both of us.

It's not a fairytale.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
